culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Heinz Baked Beans
}} Heinz Baked Beans are a brand of baked beans produced by the H. J. Heinz Company, and sold in the United Kingdom and other countries. They have been sold as Heinz Beanz since 2008. History Heinz Beanz were launched in 1901 as "Heinz Baked Beans" and were produced in the United States until 1928. In 1901, Heinz Baked Beans were first sold at the Fortnum & Mason department store in London. After opening its first overseas office in London in 1896, the company opened its first UK factory in Peckham, south London, in 1905. This was followed by a second factory at Harlesden, north-west London in 1919. Production was started at a former munitions factory at Standish near Wigan in 1946. A new factory opened in Kitt Green, also near Wigan, in 1958.http://www.heinz.co.uk/our-company/about-heinz/heinz-uk-and-ireland Between 1941 and 1948, The Ministry of Food classified Heinz Baked Beans as an "essential food" as part of its wartime rationing system. The Heinz factory in Kitt Green is one of the largest food factories in Europe, and produces more than 1 billion cans of food every year. In the United States, Heinz Baked Beans had for many years only been available as grey imports in "British Goods" specialty stores. As of October 2016 they are now available as official imports in many US supermarkets and specialty stores, with a label similar to the older British label, but customized for the US market (US spelling and US Nutrition Facts). Advertising slogan In 1967, Heinz launched an advertising campaign with the slogan "Beanz Meanz Heinz". The phrase was created by advertising executive Maurice Drake and went on to become one of the best-known advertising slogans in the United Kingdom. Drake later said the slogan was "written over two pints of beer in The Victoria pub in Mornington Crescent". In 1998, Heinz Baked Beans was voted one of 12 brands that citizens of the United Kingdom think best represents the final 10 years of the millennium. In 2008, "Heinz Baked Beans" were renamed "Heinz Beanz", as they are not actually 'baked' but stewed. Also, the original title was "a bit of a mouthful to pronounce", according to the company. In 2016 Heinz's advertising campaign featuring people using empty beans cans as musical instruments was banned by the Advertising Standards Authority on safety grounds. BPA allegations In 2001, the UK's Food Standards Agency found Heinz canned baked beans was one of a number of well-known canned products to be contaminated with the hormone disruptor bisphenol A (BPA). This chemical forms part of the membrane that lines the cans. The Heinz company put out a statement – "Although UK and European food authorities have stated that minute levels of BPA in can coatings are safe, Heinz remains committed to moving to alternatives." Production method Heinz Baked Beans are produced by sealing raw beans and sauce in the cans, which are then placed in large pressure cookers. This gives the sauce its thick consistency and ensures a long shelf life for the product. In popular culture Heinz Baked Beans were referenced by the English rock band The Who on their 1967 album The Who Sell Out. In addition to a humorous fake radio jingle advertising the product ("What's for tea, darling?"), lead singer Roger Daltrey is pictured on the front cover sitting in a bathtub full of baked beans, and holding a giant Heinz can in his arm; Daltrey later reported that he had caught pneumonia because of the beans being very cold. Benny Hill made a spoof advert "Beanz Meanz Beanz". It was shown in The Benny Hill Show (episode 4, season 4, 1973). In seasons four to six of the television series Mad Men, landing and losing the Heinz Baked Beans advertising account served as an ongoing plot line, with a fictional Heinz executive, Raymond Geiger, becoming one of the firm's more difficult clients. Gallery File:Heinz 2.jpg|Heinz brand beans in a can File:Curry Beanz.jpg|New and old versions of the Heinz brand References External links * *Heinz (United Kingdom) * Category:Canned food Category:H. J. Heinz Company brands Category:Products introduced in 1901